Day by Day
by kenihiko
Summary: Done for the 30 day OTP challenge on Tumblr. Drabbles and short stories with Juushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku. ShunUki pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **Done for the 30day OTP challenge on tumblr_

_Bleach and all characters belong to Tite Kubo. All mistakes are mine alone._

* * *

Day 1

Holding hands

It didn't matter, each day was a simple blessing that they were able to remain together. The years had past in near uncountable number.

They always found a way to be together each day. Whether rain, or cold, sickness or health; they remained close.

Today Ukitake was sick in bed. Shunsui was sitting next to him; reading while his lover slept fitfully.

Reaching out he picked up one of the pale hands and held it tight. That simple gesture seemed to quiet the the fevered body and Jushiro settled back into a more normal sleep.

Simple things like holding hands had more meaning than big, grandiose gestures.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

Cuddling Somewhere

There was a quiet knock on the huge doors that guarded the office of the captain-commander. Hearing no reply Juushiro Ukitake carefully pushed one open and stepped across the threshold..

The person he was looking for was not at his desk. Maybe he had already left? He tried to read the reiatsu in the area; no he was definitely here. That's when he hear a soft snoring from the small sitting area.

When Shunsui had been promoted the office was still in shambles from the Quincy attack, so during the rebuild he had requested that a fireplace be built into one wall. He then proceeded to make a cozy sitting area for casual gatherings. He could often be found snoozing on one of the plush couches.

That's where Juushiro found him; sprawled out, with paperwork scattered all over himself, including one over his face. It fluttered lightly with each breath.

Ukitake looked around the room with sad affection. It did seem warmer, more welcoming since Shunsui made the changes. His pink kimono was hung carefully on an iko against a wall. The white captain's haori was draped across the back of the couch. Ukitake chuckled quietly at the still fluttering paper over Shunsui's handsome face. He began to gather up all the stay sheets and piled them neatly on the short, decorative table that held the rest of the paperwork, a bottle of sake with empty cup and a pot of cold coffee.

Tenderly he brushed a few stray hairs off the tired, drawn face and let out a sigh. Taking his own haori off, and placing it next to the other, he laid down next to the long body and curled up, with his head resting on the solid chest.

"This was totally an excuse to get me to cuddle with you, wasn't it?" He murmured quietly.

There was a quick snorting chuckle as one of Shunsui's arms slid around his shoulder and hugged him tight.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3

Gaming/watching a movie

Modernization had quickly taken over the Seireitai once people found out about it, thanks in part to the former captains-vizored-new captains had started to showing things off. And once squad twelve had figured out how to make them work efficiently, there was no stopping it.

Most people embraced the new technology with gusto and it wasn't uncommon to see fingers dancing across tiny keypads as texting became widespread. There were of course a few holdouts, but that was to be expected in an ancient society.

Even Juushiro Ukitake; captain of squad thirteen. His lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki got the idea, that since her captain was sick in bed so often that he would enjoy having a television and DVD player to give him something to do during his long hours of recover. Ukitake loved these new gadgets greatly.

The new captain-commander on the other hand was one who wasn't overly fond of the new gizmos. He thought they were a good idea and saw how they made things better in general, he just couldn't be bothered with them.

The computer intrigued him, because he saw it as a way to get paperwork done easily, and anything to get rid of paperwork was a good thing. He was horrified at the copier and printer as _those things made more of the evil paperwork. _Then he discovered something, a machine that made his eyes light up with unholy glee... the paper shredder. He took to this new contraption like a child to sugar, much to the dismay of his lieutenants. They kicked him out of the office, after banning him for life from his new favorite toy. It was locked up in Nanao Ise's closet and the key is in Genshiro Okikiba's fundoshi, there was no way, other than blasting the closet open that he could get near it.

Which is why he was now heading to Ukitake's quarters. On top of Juushiro's usual ills he had somehow managed to catch a cold, and was hold up in his room watching movies.

Shunsui knocked politely. There was no reply. Sighing he figured that Ukitake was probably asleep so he turned away. That's when he heard sniffling and muffled sobbing. He quickly made his way to the sick man's room.

Juushiro was surrounded by plastic DVD cases, the trash can was full of used tissues and the man himself was snuggled down under his comforter; dabbing at his eyes to wipe away the tears.

"What's wrong?"

He pointed to the brightly colored, moving pictures on the television screen. "...it's just so sad." Juushiro sniffled and hiccuped.

Reaching for the remote, "Well turn it off for Kami's sake."

Ukitake smacked his hand, "Don't you dare, I'm watching that."

Shunsui sighed, "You're not making sense. If it's making you sad, don't watch it." He only received a quiet hiss to be silent.

"You can pick the next one, so get changed and hold me."

Letting out another deep sigh, Shunsui did so; folding and hanging his uniform and kimono, he slipped on a light blue yukata and slid onto the futon. There was a wide variety of movies from space adventures to westerns.

Pretty soon he also became lost in the fantastical worlds of movies, hugging his lover close.

Modern things weren't so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4

On a date

Their times together were becoming less frequent since Shunsui's promotion. Something they both missed immensely.

Juushiro was a little surprised to receive a message to come to the head captain's office in the middle of the day, but he set his surprise aside and hurried to get there. Maybe Shunsui needed help, or needed his advice about something.

He was more than a little shocked to find the office was empty when he arrived. Maybe he had taken too long and the captain-commander decided to take charge of what ever it was. He would just leave a note, letting his friend know that he had been there.

Instead he found a note addressed to him in Shunsui's elaborate script. It was instructions to meet at a particular location.

When he got there, he found yet another note directing him to some other place.

Ukitake sighed. Shunsui was known for playing games from time to time, and apparently this was one of those time. He was going to be dashing all across the Seireitai.

Just as the sun was setting he came across Shunsui; he had a full picnic spread out at the waters edge of Juushiro's little hut.

"Shunsui..." he huffed, slightly out of breath.

"Welcome love, I thought you might enjoy a nice picnic after all that running around."

"I wouldn't have been running around if you didn't feel like playing games instead of just taking me out for a normal date."

"Where's the fun in that?" The tall brunette tried to look innocent. "Now sit down and let's watch the beautiful sunset together."

Juushiro snorted in reply and dropped into his lovers arms. "I'm planning the next date, you stink at it."


	5. Chapter 5

DAY 5

Kissing

It had been a hard day of training. All cadets were beyond the point of exhaustion. Shunsui Kyoraku and Juushiro Ukitake were finally able to collapse into bed after bathing. There was a headcount and call for lights out and a groan echoed from all rooms. Shortly there were sounds of snoring and other noises that happened at nighttime. That's when Ukitake began to cough.

Since this had happened before Shunsui left the room to get a basin, wash cloth and a cup of clear water. When he returned Juushiro's coughing had gotten pretty bad so the taller youth slid behind his friend to hold him upright and keep him from hitting the floor.

Juushiro always felt embarrassed and ashamed when his roommate did that for him. They were only acquaintances because of a room assignment.

When the episode was over and everything was cleaned up, Juushiro began to cry softly in his bed. It was mortifying to be a slave to this illness. He lapsed into bout of self pity not realizing that Shunsui was kneeling next to him, tenderly stroking his hair.

"Shhh.." A voice whispered in his ear, "It'll be alright."

Ukitake rolled over, "Hnn, Kyoraku... what?" he was confused.

Shunsui slid unto the bed next to him, "Look I know that bothers you when you get sick like that, but I'm here to help you, not pity you. I'm your friend believe it or not."

Juushiro sniffed a little, "I'd like us to be friends, I was kind of hoping we already were, since we're sharing a room."

"There you go," Shunsui smiled at him and brushed away the last of his tears. "Who knows what the future will hold for us, so we need to stick together and face it."

Shunsui; being the more affectionate one leaned over to give him a quick peck on the cheek... just as Juushiro turned his head.

Both boys blushed furiously but later on Shunsui claimed that was their first kiss ever.


	6. Chapter 6

DAY 6

Wearing each others clothes

There was one problem with being lovers in a military organization: it was really easy to get the uniforms mixed up.

Fortunately it didn't happen too often and never during an emergency situation.

Until that one day.

They had been lounging in post sex bliss, curled tightly around each other, when the alarms rang out sending everyone scrambling.

Shunsui and Juushiro just started to grab clothing and tugged them on in a hurry. They managed to get the right uniforms on and pulled on their captains haori's.

The emergency passed with little trouble, but some minor destruction to squads eleven and twelve, the two captains could feel the eyes of their peers on them. They tried to shrug it off as just one of those odd things that happened occasionally.

After a while Unohana-taicho tapped their shoulders and spun them around. Shunsui burst out laughing.

They had gotten their uniforms correct but were wearing each other's haori.


	7. Chapter 7

DAY 7

Cosplay

There had been complaints from the shinigami on patrol duty in the human world. There was a new kind of soul or maybe it was a hollow; what ever it was no one wanted to approach it because it felt strange.

So a meeting among the captains took place. At first they thought maybe Kurotsuchi-taicho had taken his experiments too far, he exploded angrily, saying he had much better things to do with his time than some lame experiment with human souls.

Then the subject of Aizen came up. Everyone had to agree that it sounded like something he could have done, but since he was locked up maybe the test subject escaped.

It was decided that Shunsui Kyoraku and Juushiro Ukitake; being the strongest of the captains should be the ones to investigate this strange anomaly.

The officer in charge pointed out the 'person' in question as soon as they arrived. The boy looked normal, yet there was a severed soul chain hanging from his chest. They approached the youth carefully.

"Awesome costumes, I've seen a lot of ones like that," the boy greeted them. "Is it part of some group thing?"

Kyoraku and Ukitake stopped for a moment to gape in surprise. "Umm ...well yes." Juushiro replied hesitantly.

"You can actually see us?" Shunsui asked.

"Sure I can see you." was the reply.

Ukitake stepped forward, "Why are you lingering here? Do you have some regret from your life?"

"What're you talking about, man?" The boy looked confused. "I ain't got no regrets."

"Well are you lost perhaps?" Juushiro was trying to be helpful, "We could send you on your way to the Soul Society." He held the hilt of his sword out, ready to preform a konso on the stray spirit.

The youth turned pale and scuttled backwards several steps, "Whoa, whoa, whoa dude, are you nuts? What's with the sword?"

"We use this to send the dead to the afterlife."

"Dude...I'm not dead." the boy gawped at him.

"No! you're simply in denial." Ukitake explained patiently.

"It won't hurt," Shunsui added.

"YOU GUYS ARE NUTS." The boy shouted at them.

"But you have a severed soul chain." Juushiro pointed to his chest.

"What? This thing?" The soul touched his chest. Both men nodded.

"I keep seeing people with this and thought it looked cool so I made one for my shirt."

"Made? ...You made that?" Shunsui questioned.

"Yeah dude, I was going to a con and thought this would be a cool cosplay."

Kyoraku and Ukitake stood still for a few minutes, then shook their heads in disbelief.

"No wonder no one could identify this soul correctly, he's still alive." Kyoraku chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8

Day 8

Shopping

It was a time of uncertainty and unrest in the Soul Society. Most people were training hard for the inevitable Quincy war to start back up.

Which was why Shunsui decided now what the best time for some squads to take quick vacations. It was to be done in rotational shifts with each one getting a chance a a breather from training and stress.

Of course he set it up so that his squad and Ukitake's could spend their time together. No one questioned it. It was known that they felt the loss of Yamamoto-soutaicho the worst.

The two men decided to get away to the human world. They made a stopover at Kisuke Urahara's to borrow a couple of gigai so they could mingle with the people of Karakura town.

"Now that we're here..." Ukitake stretched, "I'm kind of hungry. We should shop for food."

Shunsui chuckled, "You're always hungry when you're excited."

They bid farewell to Urahara and company, "I think we should get our place ready first." Shunsui added. "We haven't been there in so long it's probably molded away."

"We did have people looking after it, it shouldn't be too bad." They had purchased a modest house a very long time ago, but did not have many opportunities to use it.

The house was seen to in no time flat and they were on their way to the shopping center. As the doors whooshed open Juushiro's eyes grew wide with surprise. "Look at this place. It's huge."

Grabbing the closest shopping cart Shunsui trailed after him, chuckling as Juushiro scampered from shelf to shelf gleefully.

"Shunsui... lookit this!" "Oh gosh... can you believe this?" the silver haired man chattered excitedly. "We have to get this, oh please, can we?"

The tall brunette continued to chuckle as his lover filled the cart with goodies and essentials. "We're gonna need a second cart if you keep this u..." he trailed off as Juushiro dashed off in another direction, happily bouncing on the balls of his feet while he gathered more in his arms. "...just like a kid in a candy shop." He snorted softly.


	9. Chapter 9

Day 9

Hanging out with friends.

Juushiro Ukitake was one of the most popular first year students to ever grace the halls of the academy. People flocked around him, like bees to a flower. He was smart, witty and attractive. While it was true that he was from a minor noble family no one really held that against him because of his bright personality.

Shunsui Kyoraku on the other hand was viewed with caution. He had a bit of a reputation as a troublemaker and tease. He had a winning personality and was handsome and smart, but his pranks and skirt chasing got him into trouble a lot. Not to mention the times he sneaked out in the middle of the night to hit the bars and other various establishments. His was a noble family but you'd never know from the way he talked. He was known as the partier

They were roommates in name only, because Kyoraku was hardly there.

One evening Juushiro had some friends over to his room for an impromptu study session, when Shunsui wandered in reeking of sake. He glanced around the room, turned on his heels and left. Juushiro felt a little bad about it, so he chased after the taller youth to talk to him.

"We can clear out and go to another room," He stated, trying to be helpful.

"No no it's fine, you have your friends there, I'll just find someplace to sleep, it's no big deal." Shunsui waved it off and walked away.

When Juushiro returned to his room, the others where laughing about how they pitied him; being stuck with _the drunk_ for a room mate.

"He's not that bad. Besides maybe there's a reason for his behavior."

"You're way to kind Ukitake." One stated with a snort.

"I feel kinda sorry for him. I don't think he has many friends here." Juushiro pouted.

"Let it go Ukitake, he's not worth your time."

Several nights later they were all gathered together, but since it was the weekend they decided to make it a game night.

Kyoraku was on his futon, glaring at the ceiling, passing time until he could sneak out after curfew to go drinking with his buddies.

"Why don't you join us, it'll make the time go faster." Juushiro waved at him much to the chagrin of his other companions.

"I don't want to spoil your fun."

"Just get over here," The pale haired student commanded. Shunsui crept over to the group. "Don't blame me if your fun gets ruined."

They played several hands of card games, Shunsui lost each time. Then they moved on to the Go* board and he lost several games in a row there too. He decided to not play Shogi** as it would take too long.

Suddenly Ukitake noticed that Shunsui had begun to win several times. Not long after he was winning at most everything he played. He noticed something else also.

The time that Kyoraku would normally slip past the guards at the gates had past and he showed no signs of leaving.

Someone decided to sneak down to the kitchen to beg some tea and left over snacks from the attendant. They played until the sun came up.

The next week, Shunsui didn't even act like he was waiting for curfew to pass, he joined in on the games right away. Joking with everyone, losing games and then suddenly winning, he had even brought along some snacks from the market.

As the school year went on they gathered every Friday to play games until dawn, Saturday's Shunsui still stayed out until the wee hours but they all had become good friends that hung out together every weekend.

[source= Wikipedia]

***Go** (Chinese: 圍棋 _wéiqí_, Japanese: 囲碁 _igo_, [nb 2] Korean: 바둑 _baduk_, Vietnamese: _碁圍_ _cờ vây_, common meaning: "encircling game") is a board game for two players that originated in China more than 2,500 years ago. The game is noted for being rich in strategy despite its relatively simple rules. According to chess master Emanuel Lasker: "The rules of Go are so elegant, organic, and rigorously logical that if intelligent life forms exist elsewhere in the universe, they almost certainly play Go."[2]

The two players alternately place black and white playing pieces, called "stones", on the vacant intersections (called "points") of a grid of 19×19 lines (beginners often play on smaller 9×9 and 13×13 boards).[3] The object of the game is to use one's stones to surround a larger total area of the board than the opponent.[4] Once placed on the board, stones may not be moved, but stones are removed from the board if captured; this is done by surrounding an opposing stone or group of stones by occupying all orthogonally-adjacent points.[5] Players continue in this fashion until neither player wishes to make another move; the game has no set ending conditions. When a game concludes, the controlled points (territory) are counted along with captured stones to determine who has more points.[6] Games may also be won by resignation.

Go originated in ancient China. Archaeological evidence shows that the early game was played on a board with a 17×17 grid, but by the time the game had spread to Korea and Japan, in about the 5th and 7th centuries CE respectively, boards with a 19×19 grid had become standard.[7]

As of mid-2008 there were well over 40 million Go players worldwide, the overwhelming majority living in East Asia.[8] As of May 2012, the International Go Federation has a total of 74 member countries and four Association Members covering multiple countries.[9]

[SOURCE=WIKIPEDIA]

***Shogi** (将棋 _shōgi_**?**, generals' chess) /ˈʃoʊɡiː/, also known as **Japanese chess**, is a two-player strategy board game in the same family as Western chess, chaturanga, makruk, shatranj and xiangqi, and is the most popular of a family of chess variants native toJapan. _Shōgi_ means general's (_shō_ 将) board game (_gi_ 棋).

The earliest predecessor of the game, chaturanga, originated in India in the 6th century, and sometime in the 10th to 12th centuries Chinese chess, xiangqi, was brought to Japan where it spawned a number of variants. Shogi in its present form was played as early as the 16th century, while a direct ancestor without the "drop rule" was recorded from 1210 in a historical document _Nichūreki,_which is an edited copy of _Shōchūreki_ and _Kaichūreki_ from the late Heian period (c. 1120).

According to _The Chess Variant Pages_ :[1]

Perhaps the enduring popularity of Shogi can be attributed to its 'drop rule'; it was the first chess variant wherein captured pieces could be returned to the board to be used as one's own. David Pritchard credits the drop rule to the practice of 16th century mercenaries who switched loyalties when captured—no doubt as an alternative to execution. 


	10. Chapter 10

Day 10

With animal ears

Once Kisuke Urahara had been cleared of all charges he began to send more and more fun yet unusual things from the human world.

One such box was still sitting in the corner of the Captain-commander's office. No one had dared to open the box. It had such an ominous label.

'EARS'

Big bold, bright yellow letters. Anyone knowing Kisuke's background as the former captain of Squad Twelve; and knowing the squads current captain, would view such a box with horror and suspicion. So it sat, unopened in the dark corner.

Captain-commander Shunsui Kyoraku was having an informal gathering with a few fellow captains and lieutenants.

Since Kenpachi Zaraki was still recovering, Juushiro Ukitake had taken it on him self to invite the pink haired lieutenant to the gathering so she could have a little fun outside of her squad. She was sitting on his lap; eating a piece of cake.

"Ukki, what's that box in the corner?" she poked her fork in the direction of the suspicious box.

"We're not sure, but it's best to leave it alone. No one wants to touch it."

"But why?" She insisted.

"Well... " he stammered, "It's marked ears. I don't think anyone wants to see a bunch of detached ears."

"Ewww gross!" she giggled and he nodded his head.

After awhile she got bored and started to run around the room; stopping occasionally to hug someone or climb on a lap. She even began to braid Ukitake and Kyoraku's long hair. Both men chuckled and thanked her.

Several times Juushiro had to call her back from the box. She was way to curious for her own good sometimes. Finally while everyone was caught up in a debate about the best place to get a good dinner; Yachiru sneaked over to the box and lifted the lid.

She let out a squeal of delight.

They were ears alright. Funny animal ears on bands that sat on the head. She immediately grabbed several and began to stick them on people as she saw fit.

Unohana got perky pink bunny ears, Isane got droopy green ones. She gave Nanao Ise silver cat ears and a pair of white bunny ears landed on Rukia Kuchiki's raven head. She had to stop for a moment and assess the remaining ears in her hand.

Grinning broadly she placed snowy white cat ears on Ukitake's head, and Kyoraku received a pair of stunning purple, floppy dog ears.

The meeting came to a screeching halt as everyone stopped to stare at one another. Shortly everyone had tears streaming down their faces from laughter.

Shunsui leaned over and whispered in Juushiro's ear. "We could have fun with these tonight."

Everyone wondered why Captain Ukitake suddenly blushed bright red.


	11. Chapter 11

DAY 11

Wearing kigurumis

Along with all the conveniences from the human world came the books and magazines. There were so many that nearly everyone could choose a favorite. Fashion magazines became one of the hottest sellers among Soul Society's young women. They would gather in groups to "Ooh" and "Ahh" over them for hours. Some did so during working hours and would get into a lot of trouble.

Shunsui Kyoraku loved the 'Wines & Spirits' and travel magazines along with murder mystery books.

Juushiro Ukitake adored reading the gardening magazines and subscribed to several of them. Although some how each month he got many more then he subscribed to and it puzzled him. He had no idea that many well meaning people were trying to give him subtle hints about his gardening style and bonsai sculpture in particular.

One day while Ukitake was recovering from a cold; Rukia Kuchiki and Kiyone Kotetsu were browsing through the type of fashion magazine that dealt with costumes. They were seen with their heads together, occasionally giggling and sighing wistfully. When Sentaro Kotsubaki tried to catch a glimpse; they snapped the magazine shut and left the room, giggling merrily. He was left scratching his head with a very puzzled expression on his face.

Days later Rukia pulled Kiyone aside and whispered in her ear. The blonde gasped and the two girls left the office giggling up a storm once more. The went to Rukia's room and were seen leaving the room with a largish box. They carried it to the captain's quarters and knocked politely.

"Taicho!" their voices singsonged together, "We have something for you."

Juushiro pushed the bamboo screen aside and peered out. " ...for me?" He rasped. "Why would you have something for me?"

"Please just accept it Taicho. It comes from the squad with all our admiration." They bowed after he took the box from them and quickly moved away from his room.

"Those two," he chuckled; trying to hold back a cough. Opening the box he blinked in even more confusion. "What were they thinking?" The fabric unfolded to reveal a one piece costume. It looked very much like it had bunny ears on the hood. He shrugged and decided to try it on.

"It's cute," he giggled as he looked at his reflection in a mirror. "They're really silly for giving this to me though."

"I see you've gotten a pair of snugly pajamas Juu-chan."

Ukitake jumped. He hated when Shunsui would sneak up on him like that. Blushing deeply he nodded and hid his face.

"Wait a sec," he paused. "How do you know what they are?"

"Oh!" The larger man chuckled, "Lisa gave a pair to Nanao-chan. She even made her try it on right there and then." Shunsui made a face, "It was adorable."

"I can't believe you made it out alive." Ukitake joked.

"HA ha smart guy." Kyoraku pouted. "...although I did get slapped several times."

Juushiro rolled his eyes. "Now why are you sneaking into my room?"

"...again!" Shunsui added with a wolfish grin. "I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Yes again. I'm grateful you were concerned enough to see how I was doing, shouldn't you be doing your work?"

"I've been banned from the office for the day."

"WHAT?" Juushiro shouted. "What did you do now?"

"Nothing." Shunsui cast his glace to the side. "...well I did try to hide a stack of papers."

Ukitake laughed. "You'll never change, will you?"

"Probably not." Shunsui stated matter of factually. "You wouldn't want me to anyway."

"That's true."

"You look so adorable in that, I just want to snuggle with you." Kyoraku slid his arms around Ukitake's torso.

"I don't see anyone stopping you." Juushiro led him to the bedroom, still wrapped snugly in his lover's embrace.


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N:_**This one is being rated higher because of content.

* * *

DAY 12

Making out

Sometimes work was so hard that collapsing on the couch was the only option.

Juushiro Ukitake and locked up the flower shop for the night and wearily made his way home. The second he got near the big comfy couch he dropped down and sighed heavily. Today had been one of the busiest days since he had opened his little store. There had been a big dance at a local high school and he was beset with requests for corsages.

He had just closed his eyes when Shunsui stumbled through the door, reeking of perfume, cigarette smoke and sweat.

"Ugh!" The tall brunette plopped down beside his lover and rested his head on his lap. "Why do they have to be so damn grabby?"

"Rough day, love?" Juushiro began to stroke his hair.

Shunsui rolled over and nuzzled into his stomach. "You smell like flowers."

"I usually do." Juushiro stated simply.

"More than normal."

The pale haired man let out a tired sigh. "...school dance...so many corsages."

"Oh my." Shunsui groaned sympathetically. "My hard working little snowdrop."

Ukitake thumped him on the forehead. "Don't call me that, idiot." Shunsui just chuckled.

"You need to take a shower too." he tugged on the chestnut curl that drooped over Shunsui's handsome face. "You!" he paused, "...do not smell like a flower."

"No! I stink of desire and sweat." he rolled into an upright position. "Join me?" He held out his hand.

"You'll never change, will you?" Juushiro took the hand with a chuckle.

"Nah, too much work."

"And doing what you do isn't?" his eyebrow shot upward as he walked with his lover to the bathroom.

Shunsui shrugged slightly "At least it's not sitting on my ass doing paperwork all day." They both laughed, stripped and climbed into the shower stall. Shunsui moaned with obscene satisfaction as Juushiro began to scrub his back.

"How on earth did you get a scratch there?" "Is that a lipstick mark...do I even want to know?" The questions about odd markings on his body continued for a bit while his lover payed attention to the small details during the back washing routine.

"I told you they were grabby today." He turned around and pressed his body against Juushiro; pinning him to the wall in the shower.

"You know... " He drawled, "Sometimes I have to pretend I'm doing a private show for you again."

"Really?" Ukitake felt his face flush as Shunsui's firm body pressed close to his. They had been lovers for almost a year after Shunsui had been given wrong directions and ended up in his flower shop by mistake. "I hope you don't get too carried away."

"Only with you, handsome." Shunsui bent forward and kissed the tip of his nose.

Juushiro blushed again and wrapped his arms around Shunsui. "I can't believe how lucky I am." When Shunsui cocked an eyebrow at that statement Ukitake went on to explain. "I never would have thought in a million years that someone like you would come into my life."

"Actually I'd have to say that I'm the lucky one there." Kyoraku kissed him again. "...and we should get out of the shower before we have a repeat of the other week." They had both slipped and needed some stitches.

Carrying his towel wrapped lover to the bed Shunsui placed him carefully on the fluffy comforter. Curling around Juushiro; Shunsui began to kiss him tenderly.

Just as they really started to make out Juushiro suddenly drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

DAY 13

Eating Ice cream

It was a very hot sticky day in the Soul Society. Everyone was suffering. People all over where stripping off clothing so they were wearing as little as possible. And all the swimming holes/ponds/and lakes were filled with souls trying to beat the heat.

"We're going to get into trouble." The white haired teen complained. "

"We'll be fine." His tall friend grinned at him. "Yama-jii won't do anything to us for just this." he grasped the other boy's hand and ran; weaving in and out of the crowd of people.

After a while the pale haired Ukitake began to worry less and started to have fun. He was from a noble family; like his friend, they were just a lower rank and sometimes they couldn't afford the extras in life.

Shunsui however was from a ranking noble family and never above sharing his wealth with others.

That's what they were doing now. It was market day and the Kyoraku boy wanted to buy things for his friends. The rest of their little group had declined, stating that had other things to do or were already in a lot of trouble and didn't care to make it worse.

That left Ukitake trailing along behind his friend. Adventures with Shunsui were never boring, but they often led to people getting into trouble. Kyoraku good-naturedly took the punishments and never let that stop him from getting into more trouble.

"So ... what's something you've always wanted to try but couldn't?" Shunsui asked with a warm smile. It wasn't at all condescending like some of the other nobles tended to be, Juushiro knew Shunsui was really interested.

"Well!" he thought for a little bit, "I've never had ice cream."

"Ice cream it is." He trotted off once more, dragging Ukitake along behind him.

"Oi oi Kyoraku slow down." he stumbled a few times. "You've got longer legs than me."

"Been looking at my legs, have we?" He teased.

Juushiro blushed and turned his head away. "...no of course not." he mumbled. He wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings and so he bumped into Kyoraku's broad back and let out a grunt of surprise.

Shunsui had stopped at an ice cream stand and was peering at the flavor selections. "What would you like?"

"Ummm... I don't know, I've never had any before." he answered again sheepishly. "I'll try any kind."

Shunsui nodded and place the order. When he was handed the dish of soft flavored cream, he stared at it for a bit, then sniffed it. It smelled sweet and fruity. Tucking the spoon deeply into the frozen delight he pulled out a massive spoonful and stuck it in his mouth; just as Shunsui tried to warn him about taking such a huge bite.

The pain was searing and immediate. He whimpered as as he held his head.

"I tried to warn you. Brain-freeze hurts like hell."

Juushiro groaned as he nodded..


	14. Chapter 14

DAY 14

Genderbending

Bird twittered happily in the distance. The sun had just begun to rise. There was a rustle of fabric as one of the figures on the bed began to stretch and move. With a hum of satisfaction the figure wrapped around the other and playfully groped the still sleeping figure.

"What the...?" There were soft pillow-y mounds where there shouldn't be. The person was confused; assuming that the bed partner was their lover. Maybe something had happened, and solace was sought elsewhere.

The body that was being held shifted sleepily. "Hnnn... morning." The quite voice murmured. "...wha?"

"Shunsui wake up." Juushiro elbowed the man behind him. "Something's wrong. I feel...different." Shunsui's response was to grope more. "Dammit!" he elbowed harder, "Wake the hell up."

"Juushiro?"

"...yeah."

"You have boobs."

"I've noticed." Was Ukitake's sarcastic response. He turned around slowly so he could face the other man... woman? "Shunsui...you too."

"Huh!" Kyoraku patted his chest, then the biggest grin spread across his face. "I have boobs." followed by lots of groping.

"Stop that." Ukitake smacked his hand, "We have to figure out how this happened."

"Do we have other girl parts?" he continued to feel his body. Juushiro blushed deep red.

"Shunsui, please." Juushiro scowled. "be serious for once."

"Oh but I am." He reached out toward Ukitake's body.

"NO!" Juushiro pushed him away. "We need to find out what happened, who might have done this."

"There's two possibilities. It's Mayu-chan's fault or Kisuke's."

"But why?"

"Well with Kisuke it could just be a trick." Shunsui scratched at his now hairless chin. "But Mayuri... probably to study us. I never did like the way he conducted his experiments."

"I don't like it."

"Why? You look as gorgeous as always."

Juushiro blushed an even darker shade of red. "I'm off balance and the extra weight is making it harder to breath."

"I guess we'll just have to stay in bed 'till it wears off." The brunette's eyebrows wiggled.

"You're really enjoying this."

Shunsui simply shrugged. "There's little we can do, and it won't kill us." he cupped his breasts once more. "...besides it's fun."

"I hate you so much sometimes."

"Nah! You love me." Sliding his arms around his lover, Shunsui cuddled. "There's nothing wrong with being the opposite sex for a bit."

"Of course not. but we can't go out like this."

"Even better excuse for staying in bed all day."

"This is more about you being lazy than it is an actual problem." Juushiro rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm shocked, I'm hurt, I'm... " He began to laugh. "Yeah it is."

Juushiro rolled his eyes again. "I give up."

It took two more days for the effect to wear off. Neither of them ventured far from the room after Kiyone spotted her captain; let out a loud scream and fainted. They decided it was best to just wait it out.


	15. Chapter 15

Day 15

Different style clothes.

The tall pale man stared at his reflection in the mirror. He had to admit the outfit did look good on him, but... "Why do I have to wear this?"

"You promised you'd play with me." Was the reply.

"Well, yes I did, but I didn't quite expect this."

"Don't be a grump."

Frowning, he turned back to the mirror and waited patiently while the child played with his hair. "Careful, not so hard."

"Starrk never complained this much." the former child espada chided.

"I imagine that's more from him being sound asleep, than anything else." He gazed affectionately at the slumbering brunette lounging against another sleeping brunette. Kyoraku and Starrk just looked so comfortable where they were sleeping.

"He's so annoying." She whined.

"You're one to talk." was mumbled from the seemingly still asleep Primera.

Lilynette just lost it and stomped her way over to her partner and began to kick him.

Ukitake saw this as the perfect opportunity to make his grand escape. He didn't get far.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU WHITE HAIRED GEEZER." She shouted at him.

"There's no need to be rude." Juushiro frowned. "Young ladies shouldn't shout like that."

Lilynette practically had steam coming out of her ears. "I don't care, just sit back down, I'm not finished."

Ukitake sighed patiently and sat down to have his hair 'fixed'. Soon he had two very long curling ponytails hanging from each side of his head. They brushed against the high lacy collar of the outfit he had on.

"You make an adorable loli, Juu-chan" Kyoraku's deep baritone called out.

"You... shut up, you have no opinion here." Juushiro scowled at him.

The two men; who were suppose to be sleeping chuckled then ducked at things came flying in their direction.


	16. Chapter 16

DAY 16

During their morning ritual(s)

They had an unwritten rule: who ever was awake first made the breakfast and would encourage the other to get out of bed. Usually this task was done by Ukitake who had to literally drag the protesting Kyoraku out of the bed. Sometimes the futon would even make the journey with them as Shunsui refused to let go.

The first part of the morning ritual started with stretches to awaken the body after a long night of slumber. Most involved getting Shunsui upright and keep him at bay from attempted affections.

Stretches done it was off to bathe. Some how or another they ended up making love while in the water and would have to start over again. Ukitake had long given up protesting this; it was better to just go with it, a happy Shunsui was a cooperative Shunsui.

He had also learned a long long time ago: don't ever let Kyoraku straighten up the bed room, he'll just crawl back into bed and fall asleep. So Shunsui's morning job was to make breakfast while Juushiro straightened up the house.

They enjoyed a leisurely breakfast and would go over the plans for the day. Sometimes they'd sit back and read the news to keep up with the current events. But most times they'd realize it was getting late and would rush off to their separate offices after a quick, comforting hug and a prolonged kiss.

Unless Ukitake was sick that was the daily rituals they had stuck with for years.


	17. Chapter 17

DAY 17

Spooning

Sometimes Shunsui Kyoraku forgot just how innocent Juushiro Ukitake really was.

They were enjoying a cup of ice cream: Shunsui took great joy in treating his friend to this frozen delight now that the pale haired teen had learned not to eat it so fast.

Most of the time they got different flavors so they could share with each other. This worked out well usually. This one time Juushiro offered him a spoonful of the cherry flavor that he was eating and Shunsui offered his peach flavored ice cream, their spoons bumped against each other.

"Look Shunsui! We're spooning." Ukitake smiled brightly

"What?"

"Spooning, isn't this what it means?" He tapped against the others spoon again.

Shunsui just sat on the bench with his mouth hanging open. "Juu..." he suddenly doubled over and dropped to the ground laughing heartily.

"What?" Juushiro looked at him with confusion all over his face.

"You... oh Kami." Kyoraku began to laugh harder.

Fed up Ukitake made his way to the laughing pile on the ground and punched his arm. "What's so damn funny?"

"Do you even know what spooning really is?"

"I guess not, judging by your reaction."

"Man, so innocent." Shunsui sat up, rubbed his arm and wiped away the laughter tears. Pulling Juushiro down close he whispered in his ear; explaining what the word meant.

Juushiro blushed crimson, kicked his leg and stomped away.

"Let's try that later on." Shunsui called out.

He wasn't able to duck the still full dish of ice cream as it came flying at his head.


	18. Chapter 18

DAY 18

Doing something together

Their little family grew by two after finding the former Primera Espada and his partner. The little townhouse was now overflowing with life; kids, kittens and former adversaries. Shunsui Kyoraku and Juushiro Ukitake liked it that way.

They had always adopted orphans from the rukongai and usually had a care taker watching over the children and the house it's self. Now with Starrk and Lilynette were there, her responsibilities were reduced. Starrk it turns out was excellent with children and loved every minute of it. He also turned out to be a very good chef. So the three men took turns making the meals for the household.

Shunsui and Juushiro felt it was time to find a bigger home for their growing family, so one day they decided to make a day of it and look at different properties that were for sale.

Several unsatisfying hours later they returned home. They both collapsed on the couch with heavy sighs.

Sticking his head of the kitchen doorway; Starrk blinked lazily at them "Any luck?"

"Not really." Shunsui let out a gusty sigh and swung around to rest his head on Juushiro's lap. The moment he was settled the children and cats clamored all over them. Lilynette gaining the prime seat of straddling Kyoraku's stomach. He reached up and tapped the tip of her nose sending her off into a laughing fit. Starrk smiled warmly before ducking back into the kitchen.

One of the littlest children snuggled in tightly to Juushiro's 'free' side and held onto his arm, "Why do we have'ta find a new house? I like this one."

"Well we like it too, but with our family growing like it is we need more space." Ukitake patted her hand. He carefully placed a kitten on Shunsui's head and the children giggled.

"Hey I got enough fur on my face." Kyoraku made a funny face and moved the kitten. "We're trying to find a new house so everyone can be comfortable."

"But we are!" Lilynette cried out, the other children followed suit.

"You don't want more room to run and possibly have rooms to yourselves?" Juushiro asked.

"Nooooo" they all called out at once. "We were all alone before, now we have a family, we don't want separate rooms." They were of one mind on this subject.

"Well..." Shunsui drawled out, "Looks like we're staying put."

"Apparently so." Juushiro smiled.

"Good." Starrk's voice rang out from the kitchen. "It seems like an awful lot of work to do something like that. Let's not do more work then we have to."

"Lazy ass." Lilynette teased him.

"Back at ya, brat." Starrk began to carry steaming plates and bowls from the kitchen to the table. "Dinner's ready."

The couch was emptied of children and pets, leaving the two shinigami captains to chuckle over the controlled chaos.

"I have to admit, I like it like this." Ukitake lovingly stroked Shunsui's hair.

"Together we can take on everyone and everything." Kyoraku pulled the hand down to his lips and kissed the palm tenderly.


	19. Chapter 19

DAY 19

FORMAL WEAR

Juushiro Ukitake watch with amusement in his eyes as the tall brunette looked beseechingly at him, while he fiddled with the tie around his neck.

"Do I gotta wear this monkey suit?"

"You agreed to help with me with the flowers for the wedding, the least you could do is look presentable." His little flower shop was booming with business and this was his biggest order to date. An entire wedding: flowers everywhere, even the reception hall. It was going to take hours to set up.

"But how am I suppose to work in this...thing?" Kyoraku plucked at the tie some more.

"You can not wear your leather pants, that's final."

"But they're more comfortable than this." Was the whining reply.

"I don't care, you agreed to help," Ukitake patted the stubbly cheek affectionately, "Deal with it."

"...slave driver."

"What was that?" his eyes glimmered mischievously.

"Nothing, love."

"I'll make a deal with you. While we're setting up the flowers the coat and tie can stay off, but you have to have them back on once everything starts." He had also been one of the invited guests. He had given them a good deal on the flowers but he was also shrewd enough to make a hefty profit, friendship or not.

"Well I suppose I can work with that."

"Later on you can wear all the leather you want." Juushiro winked a jade green eye at his lover.

"Deal!" the other man crowed happily.

It took them just over three hours to get everything set up the way the couple wanted it. Shunsui was back to fidgeting with the suit and tie. "Stop that." Juushiro smacked his hand. "It looks fine."

"It feels like torture." Shunsui shot him a pleading look.

"Don't be so melodramatic. It's not that bad." Ukitake helped to straighten the wayward tie. "You look very handsome by the way." He twirled the long strand of hair that always hung down over Shunsui's face.

"You look pretty stunning yourself, pretty boy." They smiled at each other and waited while the couple made their vows. Kyoraku reached out and squeezed the white haired man's hand, whispering softly in his ear. "I do." he murmured along with the smiling bride and groom. "We need to do this soon."

Juushiro nodded his head, too stunned to speak.


	20. Chapter 20

DAY 20

DANCING

In the months following Shunsui's promotion to captain-commander Juushiro began to notice that there was a distinct absence of his usually jovial demeanor. Kyoraku was becoming more distant and solemn.

Juushiro watched with a concerned expression on his face while he was keeping Shunsui company in his office. There were frown lines forming on his forehead and it made Ukitake sad to see him weighed down by the new pressures.

Sighing deeply he glanced around the room, Shunsui had decorated it in his own style; plush comfortable furniture, a warm inviting fireplace and a music player from the human world, that Shunsui would often listen to when he was relaxing.

He poked a few buttons on the device and music began streaming out of it. It was soothing and enchanting. Juushiro unconsciously began to move along with the melody.

"What're you doing Ukitake?" Shunsui's voice sounded tired.

"Listening to his lovely music."

"Turn it off please, I'm trying to concentrate."

Juushiro frowned. "Actually I think it's high time you take a break." he marched purposely over to the cluttered desk. Holding out his hand, he motioned for Shunsui to get up and follow him.

"But I have all this work..." Shunsui started to complain.

"Damn the work."

"Juu... You... What?" Kyoraku gawped at his friend.

"You heard me. Get up and stretch at least."

Shunsui complied, grudgingly. There were several crackles and pops as he moved and he began to smile sheepishly. "I guess it has been a bit since I moved."

"Idiot." Ukitake teased affectionately.

Shunsui ambled over to the music player and turned up the volume. Then he spun around quickly, grabbed Juushiro around the waist; pulling him close, and began to sway in time with the music.

"W-What are you doing?" Ukitake stammered. "Someone might see."

"We're dancing," the brunette stated simply. "...and I don't really care if anyone sees. You were right, I needed to get up and move around, what better way than dancing with my best friend."

"You're such a goofball sometimes." Juushiro rested his head against the broad shoulder as they spun around the room.


	21. Chapter 21

DAY 21

COOKING/BAKING

For the most part the students of the academy did not mind their training. Most agreed that it was hard but it was deemed necessary to keep the Soul Society safe. Even when they were deployed on training missions into the wilds of the rukongai. Inconveniences aside they all agreed that it was not too bad.

Except for the camp food. Each and everyone of them agreed that the cook that came along on the missions should be sent back and possibly given some kind of lessons.

"Alright anyone know how to cook?" One student called out.

Juushiro timidly poked his hand in the air.

"Good! alright Ukitake's in charge of dinner tonight. Anyone interested in hunting for food?" Several hands raised. They set off to forage for food.

Shunsui strolled over to his friend, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah it'll be fine. I've helped out at home lots of times, I'm sure I can get by with the basics."

"Well I'll help as much as I can. I've had a few lessons from the chefs at the manor." Kyoraku rarely called the family estate home, he usually referred to it as the manor or that place."

"I appreciate any help you can lend Shun..." he hesitated a moment as some one approached. "Thanks for what ever help you can give Kyoraku-san." It wasn't good manners to call someone from a higher clan status by their first name, at least where they could be overheard. In the privacy of their room they were on much more intimate terms; calling each other by their first names and even nicknames.

Happy cheers rang out as the hunters returned. There were several rabbits and game birds along with edible berries and some fruit. So along with the rice and onions that were part of the standard camp rations, Ukitake assured everyone that they'd all be able to have a good meal this evening.

"Now who knows how to clean them?" there were lots of befuddled looks and confused murmurings. "No one?" Heads began to shake. "I can, but it's going to take awhile."

Shunsui sighed loudly, "I'll do it, I'm from a family of hunters."

"Yeah everyone knows the Kyoraku's are more barbarian then the rest of the noble families." Someone called out. Shunsui's fist's clenched in anger. That had been one of the reasons he had hesitated on speaking up. His family was a highly ranked noble family but they were harsh and a bit uncivilized than other noble families. It wasn't unheard of them hunting things like bears and other huge predators. Juushiro watched him sympathetically as they went about preparing the food.

After the dinner was completed, everyone sat around happily patting their full stomachs. "You're a pretty good cook Ukitake."

"Thanks." he smiled at the person who had said that. "I helped my mother pretty often... when I wasn't sick." his voice dropped to a strained whisper.

"Alright." Kyoraku clapped his hands together. "It's time to pick guards and hit the tents."

"Who made you boss?" Someone challenged. "Bossy Kyoraku's"

Shunsui was unable to stop, his fist hit the boy's face before the last syllable was finished and he trudged away to the outer perimeter of the camp.

"Why'd you say something like that?" Ukitake asked. "Kyoraku's been nothing but kind to any of us. Just because he's from that clan does not mean he's anything like them... you have no idea what he's been through." he dashed after the taller youth.

After that they were chosen to be the cooks for every mission after that. And no one said bad things about Kyoraku any longer. They had been scolded by Yamamoto-soutaicho and made to apologize.

Years later they both relayed this story when asked why they were in the kitchen; cooking meals for a private party.

"So you see Nanao-chan, we learned to cook because we had to."

"It was much better than eating the awful food that was provided." Ukitake added.

"... and from then on it was often a requirement for the next generation of students." Shunsui winked.

"In fact we're the reason a lot of rules were enacted."

"That's entirely your fault." Ukitake pouted. "You kept dragging everyone into all that trouble."

"Trouble?" Nanao Ise blinked in confusion.

Ukitake began to count them out on his fingers. "Bubbles in the fountain, Escape ropes from the study hall, and wasn't there something about glue on the practice swords?"

"One of my best." The brunette captain chuckled. "It took them a full week to replace all of the ones that they couldn't scrape the glue off of."

"Didn't you also put itching powder in the kido theory teacher's tabi?" Juushiro's eyebrow twitched upward. "She never did forgive you."

Taking the last cake out of the oven Shunsui couldn't help but to laugh. "She still glares at me and hides her feet when I show up to teach.

"So that's the story of how we became so proficient at cooking." Juushiro wound up the story. Nanao left the kitchen shaking her head and mumbling about crazy captains.


	22. Chapter 22

DAY 22

In battle, side-by-side

They could not lose, not this battle. It was too important. They would not go down without a fight to the finish.

Their weapons were set. The enemy was ready. Failure was not an option in this battle.

Some one shouted and it began. The biggest snowball fight in the history of the Shinigami Academy. Kyoraku and Ukitake stood side-by-side to defend the honor of their class against the new students.

They had to win.


	23. Chapter 23

DAY 23

Arguing

They didn't argue often, but when they did it was huge. Sometimes though it was over the silliest things.

"I won't go, that's all there is too it." Kyoraku stubbornly crossed his arms.

"You'll go or I'll drag you there myself." Ukitake glared back. "I'll even get Zaraki or Sajin to help me."

"You'd have to catch me first."

"I know all your hiding places, you know." Juushiro was going to stand his ground. "You're not _that _difficult to find."

"I will not go."

"Stop being such a baby, will you." Ukitake was getting frustrated with Kyoraku's childishness.

"NO!" Shunsui yelled. "I hate it there. I refuse to do it."

"IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD." Juushiro lost all patience. "You're going."

"Nope."

"Shunsui..." He said in a threatening tone.

"That woman is scary and I want nothing to do with it."

"It's just an exam..." But it was to late; Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain-commander of the Gotei-13 was gone in a flutter of pink cloth. Ukitake trudged after him, shaking his head at the folly.


	24. Chapter 24

DAY 24

Making up afterward.

It took a lot of bargaining, threats, cajoling and outright bribery to get Kyoraku to that exam. All in all it was over two hours of constant pleading and bickering before Ukitake threatened to leave him. He swore he would simply break up with the man if he was going to keep acting in such a childish manner. Shunsui had hung his head in shame and shuffled off to squad four, muttering under his breath the entire time.

Unohana-taicho tutted and smiled at him when he entered the building. It took some quick convincing and some strong-arm tactics on Ukitake's part to get the Captain-commander to turn back around and face the music.

She poked and prodded several places; making sure to put a little more strength than necessary behind a few of the jabs all the while smiling sweetly. Grown men had been known to wet themselves over that deceptively sweet face. She gently removed the eye patch and Ukitake flinched at the horrible scar that marred Shunsui's handsome face. After moving his head in awkward directions she slid the patch back into place. Shunsui sighed wearily.

"Just remember to keep it clean and dry." She noted and Shunsui nodded in agreement. "I'm finished now, you're free to go." She gave a dismissive wave and made her way to her office.

Juushiro patted Shunsui's shoulder, "Come on, let's get some sake." he turned to see Kyoraku had the most despondent look about him. His head was hanging low, shoulders slumped and he remained seated on the examination table, slouched over as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. That was in fact the truth of the matter. Shunsui had the guardianship of the entire Soul Society in his keeping.

"Do you want to be alone?"

"Huh... what?" he answered dully. "I'm sorry I wasn't really paying attention Juushiro."

"What's wrong? Retsu said everything looks fine."

"Do you still love me?"

"What... of course I do." Ukitake frowned. "Why would you even ask me something like that?"

"Even with this." Shunsui pointed to the eye patch.

"Of course." Juushiro strolled over to Shunsui and placed his hands on the still seated man's thighs. "All your scars are proof that you are brave and strong." He reached out and ran the pad of his thumb along the whiskered jaw line. Stretching up he placed a feathery kiss on the eye patch. "I love only you and all your scars. I love your silly, frivolous nature," He planted a kiss on the tip of Shunsui's nose, "I love everything that makes you uniquely you. You're everything to me."

"You're too good to me."

"I... " Ukitake lifted the cloth patch and tenderly kissed the scar. "...love you very much."

Kyoraku let out a satisfied hum and wrapped his arms around the slender frame. "I'd be lost without you, my love."

"How about from now on you behave and go to your exams on your own."

"No way! You have to make me."

"Idiot."

"I'm all yours." Shunsui chuckled.


	25. Chapter 25

DAY 25

Gazing into each-others' eyes

Laying in bed together, watching one of the movies that Rukia had acquired for her captain had gotten to be their weekly guilty pleasure. Ukitake just loved the varied genre of movies and there were a few he watched over and over.

Tonight's movies was one of those. He just couldn't seem to get enough of it. Kyoraku however had lost his initial interest in it. Sure he was a romantic person; some would say overly so, but this was just a bit too cliche. Boy finds girl, boy loses girl, lots of angst and eventually they'd get back together and live happily ever after. But Juushiro: the eternal optimist never got tired of the upbeat little film.

Shunsui rolled to his side and pulled Ukitake a little bit closer. Juushiro turned his head and smiled warmly, then took a hold of Shunsui's hand laying several sweet kisses on the broad palm. Shunsui let out a humming purr. Turning back just in time to catch one of his favorite scenes Ukitake let out a happy squeak and wiggle. Shunsui smiled, rolled his eyes and let low rumbling chuckle pour out. "You're a hopeless romantic, Juu-chan."

"You're one to talk, you big cream-puff." he poked the bigger man playfully in the ribs. They laughed together for a few moments before Ukitake's attention was once more drawn to the moving picture.

Shunsui got caught up in watching Juushiro, "What're you doing? Pay attention to the movie." Ukitake jabbed him again. Shunsui was completely lost in watching his lover.

"Stop that!" came the sharp command.

"Hmm?"

"Stop staring, I hate when you do that."

"I'm just enjoying the beautiful sight."

"It's creepy." Ukitake's jaw clenched in frustration.

"I'm creepy?... I'm. Creepy?" he smiled leeringly.

"Ugh... Shun," Juushiro pushed away slightly. "Can't you just watch the movie?"

"I'd rather watch you."

"Creep."

"Pretty boy." Their disagreements usually took this turn. "You're adorable when you get all excited like this." Ukitake chose to ignore him this time. Occasionally he'd shift his gaze to the side only to find that gray eye, sparkling with humor, or even worse; a sly wink aimed at him. He'd let out a loud huff and return to watching his movie.

Once he was finished watching he rolled over to face the brunette. Shunsui leaned close and placed a light kiss on the tip of his nose, Juushiro blushed. They exchanged a few passion filled kisses and cuddled closely, Shunsui hardly taking his gaze off his beautiful pale lover.

"You are the most beautiful person; inside and out. I'm the luckiest guy in the Soul Society." Shunsui was humming with pleasure as Juushiro stroked the soft curly hair on his chest.

"No I am. Who else would put up with someone like me?" he help up his hand to forestall the comment he knew was coming next. "Shunsui face it, I'm not a well man most of the time. You love me in spite of that and I love you for it."

"I love you too," Kyoraku kissed him again. "You are the most precious person in my life." They gazed into each others eyes for a long time.

After a while Ukitake noticed something. Shunsui's breathing was too even, too steady. He reached out and poked his shoulder tentatively, he didn't budge. He gave the shoulder a shake. Still no response.

Silently, steadily Juushiro let out a string of curses. Shunsui had fallen asleep with his eye open.

With a loud huff he grabbed a hand full of chest hair and yanked.


	26. Chapter 26

DAY 26

Getting Married.

Call it wedding day jitters. Juushiro Ukitake stood in front of the full length mirror staring at a man he didn't know. The person looking back had his long, flowing white hair. and gem like green eyes, yet the formal attire was out of place. It looked good on the image, he just wasn't sure who that man was.

He was excited, giddy and very nervous. He had no doubts about his love for Shunsui, yet there was that underlying feeling if this was truly the right thing. Was it right to tie a man like Shunsui down?

The reflection blinked back at him. He blinked at it. There was some fidgeting of tie and collar on both sides. Ukitake sighed deeply. He loved Shunsui with all his heart and knew absolutely that Kyoraku loved him back.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. He hadn't seen or heard anything of the man's approach. That was nothing unusual; Shunsui always managed to appear out of nowhere.

"What's wrong? You look so pensive."

"... just thinking," Was his murmured reply.

"You'll get wrinkles."

"That'll go perfect with my white hair and illness's." He snipped. "Are you sure about this?"

"About what, love?" Shunsui nuzzled into his silky white hair.

"This... us... you know."

"Committing to each other for the rest of our lives?" Shunsui kissed the tip of a blushing ear. "Agree to love one and only one. Sounds like something good to me."

"But you could have so much better, someone who isn't sick."

Shunsui spun him around so they were facing each other. "Juushiro Ukitake, you are my heart, I live because of you. I'd have never gotten this far if not for you." He wrapped his arms around the slim torso and squeezed. "Stop obsessing over this. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"We could do that without all this formality."

Shunsui tilted his head back and laughed. "That's suppose to be my complaint." Kissing the top of his head, Shunsui clasped a white hand. "Come on, everyone's waiting for us."

"Are you positive?"

"Juu..." Shunsui let out an understanding sigh. "Absolutely positive."

They stood before a small gathering of friends and family, making vows to love and honor each other. There were a few teary eyes but it went off without a hitch.

Shunsui leaned over and not so quietly whispered, "I can't wait for the honeymoon."

Juushiro's blush was a lovely compliment to his white suit.


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N**_: Again as I near the end of this series of short fics... Bleach and all characters belong to Tite Kubo. Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine alone.

* * *

DAY 27

On one of their birthdays

It was almost time for winter break. There was lots of laughter and kidding around while the packing was being done. They had all gotten along well for their first year. Many friendships were made and information was freely shared. Most knew each others birthdays and they had celebrated quite a few.

Juushiro's birthday fell in the middle of the winter break so he wasn't expecting any kind of party. He was in for a huge shock when he woke up the day before everyone was due to leave. There were cards, gifts and flowers all over the room. He rubbed his eyes several times, thinking that surely he was dreaming.

"Hey! looks like the birthday boy is awake... finally." A now familiar voice rang out. "Silly sleepyhead."

"Kyoraku?" The pale youth was mesmerized by all the brightly wrapped gifts. "What's going on?"

"You didn't think we'd let you get away without celebrating your special day, did you?"

Juushiro blushed and rubbed at the back of his head. "Well I was kind of hoping it would get overlooked."

"Why on earth would you want people to overlook your birthday? It's a day of celebration that everyone enjoys."

"It's not that. ... " he trailed off.

"Hey, hey now. No being sad." Shunsui draped an arm across Juushiro's shoulder.

"It's just embarrassing. I'm not use to seeing so much for my birthday."

A classmate popped his head in the door and saw that they were so close and started making kissy noise. Kyoraku grinned broadly and chucked a pillow in the boy's direction while Ukitake blushed brighter.

Ukitake's family was a noble clan, but they were a very low ranking nobility. They didn't have as much to spend on gifts and such. Plus they were never really sure if Juushiro was going to survive until the next year so birthday's were a very subdued affair at the Ukitake household. This glut of gifts left him feeling confused and overwhelmed.

"This is too much." he murmured.

"Nonsense," crowed the buoyant Kyoraku. "We all thought that you could use a bit of a surprise." He leaned in close and whispered into Juushiro's ear. "I have something special for you later on." With a saucy wink he was out the door and off to the last day of class.

Juushiro quickly dressed and trotted after. His embarrassment fluctuated through out the day as even the instructors wished him a happy birthday. He began to believe Shunsui's boasting that Juushiro was the most popular student at the academy.

That night Shunsui had asked him to be at the empty kendo room, because he had a big surprise.

There was soft music playing. The lights were low and a blanket was spread on the floor. Juushiro's imagination went wild. What could Kyoraku be planning?

"Close your eyes, pretty boy." Shunsui's voice came from a shadowy part of the room.

"Kyoraku?" he was shocked all over again.

"Just do it." Ukitake snapped his eyes shut and going the extra bit by covering them with his hands.

There was a brief whoosh of cloth and he could feel that Shunsui was close. He really was afraid to open his eyes; knowing the Kyoraku boy the surprise could be anything, including nudity. He shivered slightly.

"Alright open those pretty green eyes."

"Stop flirting with me." He snapped.

"Party pooper." Shunsui replied with a chuckle. "I promise you'll like it."

Ukitake opened his eyes while keeping his fingers in place. It was not what he expected. Just a few inches from his face was a cake. A large chocolate cake decorated with tiny gold koi.

"I... It looks so delicious."

"I found out you had a sweet tooth so I thought I'd get you a nice cake." Shunsui pulled a knife out of his waistband and began to slice into it. "What'd you think I was doing?"

Ukitake's face lit up fiery red as he dug into the sweet treat. "I... never mind what I thought." He would deny to his last breath that he had kind of been hoping for the naked Kyoraku part of his vision. "Thank you for this cake. It's wonderful."

"You're welcome." Shunsui grinned at him some more. "... of course I did consider serving it to you naked."

Ukitake choked on his bite of cake. That damn Kyoraku could read minds. "We don't have that kind of relationship Kyoraku."

Shunsui was rolling on the floor, howling with laughter. Juushiro smashed his piece of cake onto that irritating man and silently sliced another piece for himself.


	28. Chapter 28

DAY 28

Doing something ridiculous

There was one thing that Shunsui Kyoraku was good at; it was getting himself and usually others in trouble.

The first year was bubbles in the fountain on the academy grounds. The assorted midnight escapes and dawn returns. He had ended up being tossed in the brig several times.

By year two most of the staff was ready for any escapades that the Kyoraku boy could possibly get into. Only they didn't count on him getting help from fellow students. With in the first two weeks there had been three loud drinking parties. Two raids on the girls dorm's and one petty theft from the kitchen when the party goers got hungry.

Ukitake swore he'd say no to Kyoraku's hair-brained schemes. He was a good student and didn't want anything to mess up his near perfect record. He tried, he really tried.

He hadn't counted on Shunsui being so persuasive.

Juushiro was a big drinker; not on the scale of Shunsui's habit. There was one weekend however that he let himself be talked into imbibing just a bit too much. He never remembered how it happened or who's idea it had been, but a group of them got very drunk and decided that going swimming was a grand idea.

They sneaked out of the academy by using one of Kyoraku's favored routes. Breaching the wall on the Kuchiki property was easier than it should have been. No one said a word as they all stripped naked and dove into the large koi pond. Soon they were shouting and splashing water at each other; drawing the attention of the residents of the Kuchiki manor.

Ginrei Kuchiki was less than pleased to see a group of naked school boys disturbing his precious koi; he sent his security force to round up the scoundrels. They mostly got away, but after several heated meetings between the clans and Yamamoto-san it was agreed that all involved would spend the next weekend cleaning up around the entire Kuchiki estate. There were loud groans from the suspects but everyone accepted their fate as gracefully as they could.

The only real casualty was Shunsui; who was banned for several decades from ever stepping foot on Kuchiki land, because all involved had confessed that it was Shunsui's directions that got them onto the Kuchiki estates. Not even with his own clan. Lord Kyoraku; Shunsui's father was livid and promised beatings for the next time the rascal was home.

Shunsui shrugged the punishment off with a sneer. Juushiro had a vague feeling that he wasn't really upset about the banishment from Kuchiki land, and as for his father's threat.. well he'd just take it like always. More than likely the idea of beating his son would be overridden by Lady Kyoraku.

Juushiro also knew that this wouldn't be the end of pranks and trouble from his friend. This was only the beginning of the second year, and Shunsui was starting it off with a bang.

He decided he wasn't going to listen to the taunting from the drunken youth again. He didn't like getting into trouble.

That vow lasted several months until Shunsui convinced him to stay up past curfew and go to a party at the girls dorm.

Trouble seemed to be Shunsui Kyoraku's middle name.


	29. Chapter 29

DAY 29

Doing something sweet

In a way, he missed the old days. Now that Shunsui was the head-captain there was less time for his little romantic, sweet gestures.

It was a warm day, and rather stuffy in the office. Ukitake watched as Kiyone and Sentaro fluttered around; trying to out do each other on opening windows as fast as they could. It was comical and he rolled his eyes a little at the familiar commotion.

He was sitting on the floor at the moment, trying to fan some cool air across his face. It was just to stifling to work. Juushiro flopped over backwards and rested the back of his hand across his eyes.

Kiyone was there in an instant, "TAICHO! Are you alright? Shall I get a healer? Do you need anything?" The questions shot out quickly.

"I'm fine, thank you Kiyone." He smiled at her causing the blonde to blush a little. "It's just a little too warm and stretching out feels good."

"Oh I see," She almost sounded disappointed that her help wasn't needed. "You should go on a nice picnic, taicho."

"That's not a bad idea at all," He watched as her face pinked with pride. "You and Sentaro should come too, you deserve a break too." Kiyone's face brightened even more

"I love yo... We'd love to, who could turn down a picnic with you taicho?"

"Please make sure to invite Kyoraku and Ise, I'm sure they could use a break also."

Her face fell a bit, "Yes sir."

She and Sentaro fell over themselves in their enthusiasm to set up the picnic site just perfectly. He tried to hide the chuckle that bubbled up. His squad may not be front line fighters, but they were fiercely loyal to their captain. Most worshiped him or saw him as a father figure. He genuinely adored his squad.

Sitting on the picnic blanket; spread out on the ground he began to relax as a gentle breeze blew across the pond. The world may soon erupt into chaos again at any moment but by golly he was going to enjoy this one quiet moment.

Shortly a bright pink kimono and a regular shihakusho came into view. "What a lovely day for a picnic, Juu-chan." The deep baritone sang out.

"Yes it is my friend." Ukitake beckoned them forward. "Kiyone and Sentaro will be here shortly with the food."

"I can't stay long, I'm afraid sir." Nanao pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. "There's a lieutenants meeting in about an hour."

"OH! man... " Kiyone nearly dropped her parcel. "I totally forgot about that. With Kuchiki away that means we have go." She roughly elbowed Sentaro in the ribs. He did an amazing balancing act to keep what he was carrying from dropping to the ground.

"We can go together," Nanao smiled slightly. Every one settled down to enjoy the meal and there were happy murmurs as the last of the food disappeared. Standing and brushing off an invisible speck, she wrangled the two squabbling third seats and they left with the promise of doing this sort of thing again sometime soon.

Shunsui let out a long suffering sigh, "Thank you for the invite. The office was getting stuffy."

"Mine too," Juushiro grinned. "I practically jumped at the chance to get out of the office."

"I kind of figured you'd be needing a break." Ukitake stretched out on the blanket. "Oh..." he reached into his sleeve, "I found something for you, but had to wait to give it to you." There was a small elaborately decorated box in his hand. "For your collection."

Since his graduation from the academy; Shunsui had begun to collect small glass animal figures. Occasionally Juushiro would find a unique one when he traveled home to visit his family. "It's nothing much, but I thought it was different from anything you already had."

Shunsui opened the box with glee. Inside was a tiny pair of glass fish leaping out of a spray of water. It sparkled in the afternoon sunlight. "It's beautiful, I love it." He leaned over and planted a tiny pecking kiss on Juushiro's cheek.

"You like it?" Ukitake questioned.

"Very much." Shunsui tugged Juushiro to his side and cuddled him close. "You are the sweetest person I know. You're always doing such sweet things for me."

"You do more for me."

"I'm not gonna get into an argument over who's sweeter. You'd always win in my eyes."

Juushiro stretched slightly and gave Shunsui a kiss. "You're half blind, that's not fair."

That's when the tickle battle started, leading up to some steamy sex at the side of the pond.


	30. Chapter 30

Day 30

Doing something hot.

The lights were dimmed, the music softly thrummed in the background. The slender pale man groaned in frustration when he realized that he had messed up the spin off the dance pole yet again. He slapped the pole in embarrassed frustration.

His partner made it look so easy as he spun fluidly around the dance pole. Juushiro Ukitake felt more like a fish out of water than a sexy dancer.

"You're doing fine." The warm baritone of his lover rang out.

"Are you kidding? You make this look so easy." The long silver-white hair barricaded his face like a curtain. "I stink. I can't dance at all."

"Nonsense!" The voice was suddenly right behind him. The warmth of his lover's body as he pressed in close; molding him self around the smaller figure, caused Juushiro to jump a little bit. "You are wonderfully flexible." A large tan hand slide around his waist and pressed lightly onto Juushiro's lower abdomen. A small frisson of excitement ran up his spine as he felt the simultaneous sensation of something hard pressed against him and having Shunsui leave small nibbles and licks across the nape of his neck and behind the ears.

Shunsui began to sway and dip the both of them to the rhythm of the music, Juushiro lost himself to the sensation. Because of the combined motions both were soon panting and moaning with pleasure. He spun his lover in his arms and lifted Juushiro off the ground. Gasping loudly he wrapped his legs tightly around Shunsui's waist.

By the time Shunsui had walked them over to the bed they were a helpless mess of lust. They thrust and moaned as one until climax came over them.

As Shunsui cuddled his exhausted lover he had to get one last word in. "You'd still be a great dancer. Maybe not with a pole like that," He pointed to the shiny object. "But I bet you'd make a great ballerina, handsome."

Ukitake wasn't too tired to pinch Kyoraku's hip sharply and glare furiously.


End file.
